Look Toward the Dawn
by Storm of Roses
Summary: Her single light touched a thousand others, as many as those who cared to look towards the new sunrise. Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge, centered around Amaterasu. Ammy/Waka as the main pairing, though other background pairings are included. Ch 25: Puzzle- "Yoshpet Forest had a very fitting name, translating to "The Consuming Forest."
1. Introduction

AN: I'm back with a writing challenge. I will be writing Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge, and it should take me about one hundred days, if everything works out. Expect daily updates, or, if something comes up, every other day. This challenge will be centered around Amaterasu. I give Wishing-Fire full credit for their challenge, and I own nothing but what I write.

Theme 1: Introduction

The first thing Amaterasu notices is the air, and the subtle shift in shadows and smells that dance through it; her return is heralded by nothing but a black, empty sky and the scent of decay. The very presence of Konohana makes her reintroduction to the world a bit better, though it's certainly not as she remembers leaving it.

With a soft, wolfish huff, she sets off down the path to the village, her paws making no sound on the crunchy grass underfoot. Even without her powers, it's her duty to save this changed world, even without the proper introductions.


	2. Love

Theme 2: Love

The world is dead and dying, Amaterasu muses as she looks over Shinshu Field with the strongest look of horror a wolf can give. The world she tended with such love and care, in which she put herself into ever budding flower and tree, into the very earth beneath her snowy paws, is decaying. It's terribly sad and unpredictably heart-breaking, and it takes the might of every god to keep a soft whine from escaping her muzzle with an enraged growl. The world shivers as she howls, a song of lost loves and growing wrath, echoing into an empty sky.


	3. Hate

Theme 3: Hate

The Mother of All doesn't hate many things, but now, surrounded by dancing green monsters, she practically roars with fury. The fiery reflector on her back blazes with a cape of flames, and she twists around the demons with the grace of the wind itself. Her straight, white teeth cut like katanas through the rough flesh of the creatures; normally, she wouldn't even consider biting them, but her bloodlust has gotten the better of her.

Another demon explodes into shimmering petals, cueing a malicious, canine grin from the goddess. For revenge on these monsters, even she will submit to hatred.


	4. Vacation

Theme 4: Vacation

Amaterasu's pawsteps are bouncy and playful as she enters Kamiki Village, her white fur unstained by demons' blood now. Smiling a fanged grin, she hop-skips over to Kushi, the young sake-maker working in her field as ever.

"Oh, Snowy!" the woman exclaims, reaching down to pat the wolf affectionately on the head, in between her fluffy ears. "Back from guarding your territory?"

The wolf's paintbrush tail thumps happily on the ground, a soft whine escaping her as Kushi's delicate fingers tangle into her thick fur.

"So this is sort of your vacation, huh?" Kushi asks, and Amaterasu barks in agreement.


	5. Growing Up

Theme 5: Growing Up

The white wolf is perched lazily on the cliffs overlooking Kamiki Village, hiding in the shade of the rocks to avoid the heat. She looks upon one villager in particular: a young boy by the name of Mushi. The boy's companion, a thick-furred dog by the name of Hayabusa, lays by his side as he runs about in his childish games. If she were capable of it, Amaterasu would have chuckled to herself. She loved children in particular, especially for their innocence and playfulness. It was a shame that they all had to grow up eventually, and leave that behind.


	6. Trouble's Brewing

Theme Six: Trouble's Brewing

The prophet's slim fingers are tangled into Amaterasu's fur as she rubs up against his leg, leaning her side against him. It's been too long since she's last seen him. Far too long.

"Have you seen it, _ma cherie_?" he asks softly. "The future?" The wolf at his side whines, pushing her head into his hand. Though she can't speak aloud now, he can always tell what she's saying. "It's dark," Waka murmurs. "Dark and painful for many. Trouble is brewing, so they say."

Shinshu Field is hushed and starlit around them, terribly reminiscent of the Celestial Plain even now.


	7. First Encounter With An Animal

Theme 7: First Encounter With An Animal

"Honestly, Ammy," Issun says exasperatedly from atop the wolf's head. "Anyone would believe that you'd never seen a bird before."

Amaterasu's tail is wagging furiously as she hops around the sparrow on the ground, playing with it like she's known it for her entire life. The tawny-colored bird cheeps, fluttering up to the wolf's muzzle, to her paws, along her back and to the tip of her tail like it's a game.

"Stupid furball," Issun mutters. "We have things to do, places to be, ya know!"

If the wolf could laugh, she would, but that playful bark is good enough.


	8. First Love

Theme 8: First Love

The Celestial Plane is a beautiful place; that much is certain. What more could a god want than rolling hills, jagged mountains and lush grasslands, all shot through with deep rivers and pools? Perhaps this is their first love, then. Amaterasu knows this place with absolute certainty, the kind of love that only a mother could have for her child. Even if it's her home, and subsequently older than her, she treats it like a child; Amaterasu was always the motherly type.

Still, love and a wolf's protective instinct have to be different. Freedom would always be her first lover.


	9. First Crush

Theme 9: First Crush

Amaterasu isn't sure when Waka's company becomes more than just friendly chats and trilling flute notes. She realizes it only after meeting him again in Agata Forest; she finds out quickly that she longs for his presence shortly after he's gone. Perhaps it's some echo of her past, but Issun thinks differently.

"Ammy! Ya stupid furball!" The Poncle is bouncing on her muzzle, irritating her sensitive nose. "Stop staring off into space; we have demons to kill! That half-bake can't be bothering you still." He pauses for a long moment. "Don't tell me you have a _crush_ on that idiot!"


	10. First Tragedy

Theme 10: First Tragedy

Amaterasu has never known such horror as this. Earthquakes rock the Celestial Plain, and the screams of her Celestial children echo into the tall vault of the sky, ringing off the mountains that rise from the center of her realm. The dreaded Orochi roars out his imminent triumph, even as the goddess stands before him.

"Sun goddess," he rumbles, the sound low in his many throats. "Do you not despair? Watch, and know true pain; the tragedy has only just begun." The bell on his mountainous back tolls out a song of death while Amaterasu drops into a fighting stance.


	11. Parents

Theme 11: Parents

"Mother!" Tachigami's shrill, mousy voice echoes through the Palace of the Gods, which sits above the Celestial Plain. "Kabegami stole my glaive again!" The pattering of his paws skitters across the floor, accompanied by his loud squeaks.

Amaterasu huffs a wolfish sigh; she almost wishes she doesn't have the ability to speak in the Celestial Plain, just so she wouldn't have to deal with this. "Kabe, give it back!" she calls.

Kabegami's purring laugh answers her, but as far as the wolf knows, she doesn't return the sword.

"Just because I'm the Mother of all doesn't mean I'm your parent..."

AN: My updating schedule may be a bit slower than it has been; updating this daily is getting difficult, with my schedule. I apologize for this.


	12. Afraid of the Dark

Chapter 12: Afraid of the Dark

Yami's voice is soft as silk and thick with poison as he traces a single claw over Amaterasu's crimson facial markings gently. "Are you afraid of the dark, dearest sister?" he purrs softly, his almost-human form bearing the sickest grin she's ever seen from him. Here, at his mercy, the wolf goddess has reason to be scared. He's stolen her power and her weapon, blasted her beloved off the platform they stand upon, but she can't afford her fear when the world depends on her, on the sun.

"No," she snarls back, finding her strength. "I'm stronger than the shadows."

AN: I apologize for not updating in so long. I managed to get a head injury, and since then, it's been difficult to write very much or very often. Updates should still be irregular, but I will finish this challenge as promised.


	13. Holding Hands

Theme 13: Holding Hands

The goddess remembered lazy days spent lolling about the Celestial Plain, enjoying the warmth of her own sun and the sound of drawn-out flute notes. At that time, she'd had a human form, and she had to admit that hands were her favorite part of it. Her favorite prophet couldn't argue with that; he spent many a day wandering lush green forests and tall mountains with Amaterasu's fingers twined through his, hiding a blush behind smiles and companionable silence. She didn't mind if he was quiet. After so much chaos from the younger gods, holding hands in silence was welcome.


	14. Popcorn

Theme 14: Popcorn

Issun knew, when Amaterasu gave that bark-laugh, he was in for it.

They were walking the streets of the newly-restored Sei-an City, the goddess basking in the praise of the people, when a stand selling a fragrant treat caught her attention. She _was_ well-known for her appetite; she trotted over to peer over the counter at a man popping corn that jumped in the heat, and laughed in the only way she could, with a growl.

_Issun! _she said through her godly telepathic powers. _It looks just like you!_

The Poncle growled back a muttering answer, settling back into the wolf's ruff angrily.

AN: A little over my 100 word limit, but I hope you enjoyed it. More Issun, as requested by Ailavyn Siniyash. Thanks to all my reviewers; you make this story much more fun to write!


	15. Cookies

Theme 15: Cookies

Amaterasu's tail waves like the Kusa Village windmill as she stands before the young sake brewer, accepting the gifts Kushi offers with whines of pure bliss.

"They're cookies, Snowy!" she chimes, giggling as the wolf licks every crumb of sugary baked goods off her hands. "Mrs. Orange showed me how to make them. Whenever you come back from guarding your territory, I can make you more!" She pets the wolf affectionately between the ears, stroking the white fur.

Meanwhile, Issun hops furiously up and down on the goddess' neck, demanding his own gifts from the maiden, to far less effect.

AN: This next idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Every once in a while, I may write a prompt again, just to satisfy my extra plotbunnies.

Extra Theme: Popcorn

Queen Himiko doesn't have to look up from her prayers to know that the sun goddess is back; her presence is as warm as the summer days she brings.

"Amaterasu," the queen remarks, her voice soft from disuse. "Have you lost your way in your quest?"

The wolf whines, which Himiko takes as a 'no.' With soft pawsteps, the goddess approaches her, setting down a small, fragrant bag of... _something_. The queen looks up at last, gazing curiously down.

"It's popcorn," Issun explains. "Furball here thought you could use some cheering up!"

Himiko smiles, accepting the gift gratefully. "Thank you."


	16. Memories

Theme 16: Memories

When the memories came flooding back, all Amaterasu can do is sit beside Waka, her lupine head in his lap, and look up at him with loving eyes as his grief eclipses him.

"It's all my fault, _cherie,_" he whispers, slim fingers tangled up into her fur in a way that is almost painful, though she can never complain in times like this. "If I hadn't brought the Ark, none of the Celestials would have died, and Orochi wouldn't have killed you the first time..."

In answer, she snuggles closer, trying to give him comfort and surety of his innocence.


	17. Tower

Theme 17: Tower

Kabegami's tower never ceases to amaze Amaterasu, nor does her unfailing love of heights.

"Ugh," Issun moans, clinging onto Amaterasu's thick fur. "Stupid furball. Not like we have to save every cat you hear meowing at the top of a crazy tower!"

Amaterasu huffs a laugh, amused by Issun's seeming hatred of the stunning height. Her paws detach from the wall as she leaps vertically, easily catching hold of the stone as she lands, the wind buffeting her fur. Kabegami has good taste in towers, it seems. If it's enough to shut Issun up for a bit, Amaterasu is pleased.


	18. Stripes

Theme 18: Stripes

"That might be the single ugliest thing I've ever seen," Issun remarked from his perch atop Amaterasu's head. "You can't design kimonos, furball."

Ammy growled, looking at the single stripe across the body of the kimono she was trying to embellish in Sei-an City. So far, it wasn't going well. Maybe she _liked_ stripes, she thought to herself, even if she couldn't put it to human words. After all, she had tried everything Issun suggested, and he had turned each down. Deciding she was done, the wolf goddess stalked out of the shop, ignoring Issun's snide remarks.


	19. Stars

Theme 19: Stars

Amaterasu let loose a joyous bark as she tore across the Ryoshima beach, the sky rent with constellations above her, seeming to sing back the joy the goddess herself felt. Her children looked down from those stars, the gods she herself had brought into being. Tonight, they could rejoice over one more land freed from darkness, the vanquishing of Ninetails still fresh in their minds.

The wolf slowed her pace as the memory of Queen Himiko returned, a sorrowful note in nature's song. The land would mourn for her, but the monarch would be immortalized in the stars she prayed to.

AN: I apologize profusely for being gone so long. A combination of laziness and lost Wifi were the causes of my long absence. To make up for this, a bonus series will be going up soon. Keep an eye out for it, and thank you.


	20. Universe

Theme 20: Universe

Even for Amaterasu, the universe was huge. Sure, her duties ended in Nippon, and the general protection of the world as a whole, but there was so much _more_. Being a wolf at heart and a goddess in form, her curiosity was a good companion for her ability to explore depths previously unknown to the gods, past the sun. Her closest companions knew her to sit for hours at a time, deep in thought, lupine head cocked to the side and her tail flicking once in a while, as if deeply entertained. Curious or not, though, her loyalties remained in Nippon.


	21. Princess

Theme 21: Princess

AN: Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated. It's been a mix of missing Wifi or school or general laziness and playing Monster Hunter. I'm very sorry. Monster Hunter is addictive. Thank you for your reviews so far, and suggestions are always welcome if you are familiar with this particular challenge!

Amaterasu notices immediately that Princess Fuse is not just a princess in name. The goddess notes the girl's youth, and in conjunction with it, her loyalty and love of her home. The Canine Warriors respect her greatly, the way they would an alpha; the wolf can feel her power on the air like a charge, even though she's too young and inexperienced to truly use it.

The priestess lives only for her people and the sacred wind, and Amaterasu respects that. She, too, knows the burden of being depended upon. Perhaps, she thinks, they are one and the same.


	22. Do Not Disturb

Theme 22: Do Not Disturb

Issun called them laziness. Amaterasu preferred the term 'well-deserved Ammy naps.'

"Get up, lazy piece of fur!" His bouncing on her nose was just a minor inconvenience, and the goddess didn't care. "We've got demons to slay- or, actually, you do! Don't just flop down in the middle of a field like this!"

The goddess snorted, circling around twice in the grass before 'flopping down,' as Issun had so delicately put it. For a goddess in the form of an animal, she was expressive. She covered her nose with her tail, a very clear 'Do Not Disturb' sign, and slept.


	23. Rejection

Theme 23: Rejection

It was a long time ago that Waka had come to Amaterasu with intentions of revealing how he truly felt about her.

She had been as glorious as ever, at her full strength and beauty in her human form, and he had choked on his words at first. "Ma cherie," he had started, the French words tangling up his vocal cords for the first time in his life. "I have to ask you some-"

And she had turned from the sunset and kissed him right there, smiling unabashedly at his blush. He had never needed to fear rejection from her.


	24. Fear

Theme 24: Fear

Does a god feel fear? Yes. In the face of darkness, Amaterasu felt fear.

Ninetails, the wicked kitsune of Oni Island, scared her. It bore the power of the Celestial Brush as well, and fully intended on bringing down the gods themselves. It- for the goddess dared not call it either he or she- was a god itself among ordinary demons. And as Amaterasu fought for breath in the long battle against it, she feared. Yet she danced through the terror with the grace of twisting sunbeams and snarled into the face of a killer. Fear gives birth to courage.


	25. Puzzle

Theme 25: Puzzle

Yoshpet Forest had a very fitting name, translating to 'The Consuming Forest.'

It was one big puzzle, and Amaterasu was infinitely grateful to have Kai guiding her. The slender form of the native Oina raced ahead in a chocolate-colored blur, padding over the snow as fast as Amaterasu could navigate. Kai was a sweet girl, but she had a competitive streak; she would often look back to make sure the white wolf was following, and then speed up a bit, prancing in a teasing manner. It was a good thing Amaterasu was a good sport; she joined into the game.


	26. Hunger

Theme 26: Hunger

Mrs. Orange always knew when that playful white wolf was hungry. In the midst of doing laundry, the old woman would hear the soft steps of the beautiful creature, and would smile.

"Just wait until sunset, dear," she'd say, not even needing to turn around. "I'll have as many cherry cakes as you can eat."

The wolf would bark in acknowledgement and lie down at her side, and for a moment, the sun shone brighter. The woman gently stroked the wolf's ears and continued with her work, meanwhile planning how many cherry cakes it took to satiate a wolf's hunger.


End file.
